


No Sleep Tonight

by Kdawgggx



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdawgggx/pseuds/Kdawgggx
Summary: Just a drabble written during First Class.





	No Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I found this 8 year old fic in the depths of an old laptop and thought I might as well post it here. The first and last one I ever posted. Characters do not belong to me.

When Erik Lehnsherr awoke to the sound of his name being repeated in his ear, his initial thought was

_danger, Shaw is here, danger_

However, when he realised his name was being uttered, along with some wriggling and moaning, by the sleeping telepath sharing the bed with him, his second that was that Charles was having a nightmare. As a long-time sufferer of nightmares himself, he hastened to wake Charles from his ordeal – but something made him stop.

“Oh, _Erik_.”

Unless Erik was very much mistaken, Charles was not saying his name in the tone of voice one would normally use when frightened.

Charles was using _that tone_.

The tone he used when Erik nibbled at his earlobes in that way he liked, or when Erik wordlessly pushed him up against the nearest surface or wall and kissed him as soon as they were alone, or when Erik made love to him with a tenderness no one would have believed Erik was capable of.

Yes, that tone.

“Mmm…”

Charles groaned quietly in his sleep, his back arching ever so slightly off the bed. Erik froze beside him, scared that the slightest movement would wake Charles and put an end to the little show he was so unwittingly giving. Yet Erik need not have worried, for as if sensing that he was being watched, Charles suddenly woke with a cry.

“ERIK!”

The telepath sat up abruptly, flustered, face red. His hair stuck up in odd places and he had a light sheen of sweat on his brow. He looked around, as if unsure of his surroundings, before his gaze landed on Erik, who had an odd look of amusement on his face.

“I, erm… had a nightmare,” he rushed out, anxious to explain himself. “Terrible stuff. About the mission. Lots of death. Awful.”

Erik smirked. “Uh-huh. And that’s why you were moaning my name and practically fucking the air?”

“What a way with words you have Erik,” Charles scolded. “And I wasn’t _moaning your name_ , don’t be ridiculous. Wishful thinking, that is.”

Erik sat up and leaned into Charles’ ear.

“Oh, _Erik_!” he imitated. Charles blushed furiously.

“Shut up.”

Erik grinned. “But I liked it. And for a change you didn’t project this dream. Shame. It’s as if that magnificent brain of yours knows exactly what you want to keep to yourself even while you sleep.”

Now it was Charles’ turn to grin. “Who says I want to keep it to myself?” He pushed Erik down and crawled over him, straddling the taller man’s hips. “Here, let me show you…”

 

 


End file.
